darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Items/Equipments
Feel free to add yours! Items Flashlight TBA Lighter TBA Glowstick TBA Lantern TBA Fuse TBA Gasoline Can TBA Matches TBA 9V Battery TBA 18V Battery TBA Duct Tape TBA Adrenaline Syringe TBA Facial Mask TBA Gas Mask It gives immune to Death-Gas. Better Gas Mask Gas Mask + Night Vision Google Night Vision Goggle TBA Light Armor TBA Sweater TBA Bulletproof Vest (Kevlar Vest) Acts as a armor, monsters can reach the player, but the player will not die (the same goes for stunning and bullets). After 5 touches to the monsters, the vest will break. Heavy Bulletproof Vest (Combat Armor) TBA SiC Body Armor (Security Armor) TBA Stabproof Vest TBA Hazmat Suit TBA Stun Armor (Exosuit) TBA Backpack You can add 10 items to it. Useful thing, especially when there is not enough space in the invertor. Egg Timer/Alarm Clock TBA Flare Gun TBA Fire Extinguisher TBA Screwdriver TBA Welding Kit TBA Wire Cutters TBA Lockpick TBA Painkiller Pills TBA Blood Bag TBA Keycard TBA Scissors TBA Nails TBA Pump TBA Radio TBA Chain TBA Toolbox TBA Rope TBA Herbicide TBA Dollar TBA Walkie Talkie TBA Compass TBA Repair Kit TBA Monster Tracker/Camera Flash TBA Pentagram Necklace TBA Rosary Necklace TBA Security Door Lock TBA Antidote TBA Bucket of Milk TBA Bleach TBA Crank TBA Car Battery TBA Chemicals TBA Emblems TBA Football TBA Glue TBA Kerosene Can TBA Beast's Fangs TBA Medallion TBA Briefcase TBA Wooden Boards TBA Valve Handle TBA Gunpowder TBA Barbed Wire TBA Animal Bones TBA Disinfectant TBA Mechanical Parts TBA Package of Methamphetamine TBA Penicillin TBA Toilet Paper TBA Collection Card TBA Alcohol TBA Scrap Metal TBA Wooden Planks TBA Plastic Explosive Materials C4 TBA Motherboard TBA Rusted Dagger TBA Birthday Gift TBA Police Handcuffs TBA Alternator TBA Clipboard TBA Sheet of Paper TBA Old Book TBA Mysterious Photo TBA Portable Generator TBA Tammy's Doll TBA Spark Plug TBA Broken Shotgun TBA Berserk Syringe TBA Rotting Flesh Gives "poisoned" effect. Soda Heals 10 HP. Coffee Heals 15 HP. Tea Heals 30 HP. Monster Meat Heals 10 HP, but gives slowness. Watermelon You can slice it, using knifes or axes. Melon Slices Heals 15 HP. Baked Potato Heals 15 HP. Bacon & Eggs Heals 20 HP. Banana Heals 25 HP Beer Heals 15 HP, but player begins to swing from side to side. Bread Heals 40 HP Carrot Heals 25 HP Cookies Heals 15 HP Cooked Mackerel Heals 30 HP Creme-Filled Cake Heals 50 HP. Chocolate Muffins Heals 40 HP. Lemon-Berry Sweet Soda Heals 30 HP. Potato Chips Heals 35 HP. "NUTS" Chocolate Bar Heals 45 HP. Granola "Vitamins" Bar Heals 30 HP. Energy Bar Heals 20 HP and increases the player's running speed for 10 seconds. Lemons Heals 45 HP. A Bag of Fast Food Heals 40 HP. Canned Beans Heals 35 HP. Canned Sardines Heals 35 HP. Canned Fruit Heals 30 HP. Canned Meat Heals 40 HP. Tomato Soup Heals 25 HP. Steak Heals 45 HP. Tomato Heals 40 HP Cereal Heals 40 HP. Powdered Milk Heals 30 HP. Honey Heals 40 HP. MRE Food Rations Heals 50 HP. Pumpkin Pie Heals 55 HP. Pizza Heals 40 HP. E-No-Gee Drink (SECRET) Heals 1 HP, but after a minute, HP begins to constantly increase rapidly until there is 100% HP. Strange Mushroom Gives random HP and random effects. Fire Axe TBA Shovel TBA Crowbar TBA Hammer TBA Wrench TBA Firecrackers TBA Pocket Knife TBA Slingshot TBA Pepper Spray It stuns monster for 20 sec (the main thing is that monsters have eyes). FN-Five-seveN TBA Glock 17 TBA M1911M TBA M9 TBA P228 TBA M92 Beretta TBA PDW TBA Colt-Python TBA Desert Eagle TBA Remington 870 TBA M1014 TBA Benelli M1 Super 90 TBA SPAS-12 TBA Striker TBA AK-47 TBA M16 TBA FAMAS TBA SIG 550 TBA G36 TBA Steyr Aug TBA Bushmaster ACR TBA SA80 L85A2 TBA FN-SCAR-L TBA LR-300 TBA Ingram MAC-10 TBA H&K MP5A5 TBA UMP45 TBA P90 TBA MP7 TBA Uzi TBA Thompson TBA M1 Garand TBA G3SG TBA Ruger Mini-14 TBA Lee-Enfield TBA M14 TBA FN FAL TBA SVD TBA VSS Vintorez TBA HK MSG-90A1 TBA M24 TBA AWP TBA Barrett M82 TBA CZ 700 TBA M60 TBA Bazooka TBA Police Taser TBA Crossbow TBA Aerosol Flamethrower TBA Military Flashlight TBA Flares TBA Frag Grenades TBA Stun Grenades TBA Smoke Grenades TBA Remote Mines TBA Caltrops TBA Bear Traps TBA Freeze Traps TBA Taser Ammunition TBA Pistol Ammunition TBA SMG Ammunition TBA Assault Rifle Ammunition TBA Shotgun Shells TBA Rifle Ammunition TBA Rockets TBA Heavy Ammunition TBA Incendiary Ammunition TBA Anti-Personnel Ammunition TBA Armor-Percing Ammunition TBA Explosive Shells TBA Electric Shells TBA Crossbow Bolts TBA Tranquilliser Bolts TBA Flamethrower Canister TBA Silencer/Suppressor TBA Tactical Flashlight TBA Green Herbs TBA Red Herbs TBA Blue Herbs TBA Serum TBA Medicinal Bottle TBA Stimpak TBA Bandages With a 75% chance it can stop the bleeding. First Aid Kit With a 100% chance it can stop the bleeding + Antibiotics + Painkiller Pills. Better First Aid Kit First Aid Kit + Adrenaline Syringe + Antibiotics + Painkiller Pills. Antibiotics Removes "poisoned" effect. Cassette Tapes You can listen to them, maybe there will be clues from past peoples. Notes You can read them, maybe there will be clues from past peoples. Mr. Mysteryous Package Box Gives 3 random items. Achievements Gourmand - eat all kinds of food. Raking Hands - fill inventory and backpack or briefcase and etc. completely. Monster Kill - use any weapon to kill the monster. Triva * Almost all Items have the "NMC" logo on them.Category:Items